A lesson, a crib, a talk
by almostblackandwhite
Summary: Yes, that's a what-Regina-and-Emma-did-between-finishing-Emma's-successful-lesson-and-Hook's-arrival-at-the-flat-ficlet!


Regina turned around and started walking back to town. Presumably. (Not that Emma would've been able to tell if the direction was wrong.) And even after her trust in the woman had just been considerably shaken, she had no choice but to run after her.

"So… that was unexpected."

"Why? You really need to start having more faith in yourself and your powers."

"Well, for a moment, I gotta say I was thinking '_That's it, then_'—"

They were walking side by side now and Emma didn't catch Regina's genuine look of concern.

"—_Mayor Mills managed to bring me down after all_"

"Huh? I didn't think it was funny. I admit, there was a moment when I wasn't sure if that lesson hadn't been too…extreme. Guess you took us both by surprise. Look at all that magic inside you and you were almost going to let it all go to waste, without ever giving it a real try."

"It…it was an incredible feeling…", Emma said, totally dismissing her accusing tone.

"There was that voice inside my head saying _You're not gonna die here_… and together with that really huge desire to prove it to you… to myself, that I can do this, it was just… I can't really explain it, I guess it's like you said. That feeling in my gut, and suddenly I was… But, wait a minute — were you actually going to interfere at all, when you saw that I fell?!"

Emma froze and forced Regina to turn around and face her. There was that usual cockiness in her eyes, but something else as well, something Emma couldn't quite categorize.

"I was too perplexed by your fall, I must've gone blank for a second.", Regina offered.

"I know I can have that effect."

Regina gave her the eye.

"No, I'm serious. I expected you to stop me before the bridge collapsed completely. Well, it seems you needed a bigger push to get started though. Ultimately, the result was even more astonishing, and nobody got hurt — so no harm done."

Emma detected an unfamiliar hint of respect, yeah, almost pride in the corner of her smile.

"So, do you think—"

Regina cut her off by suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"Why in the world are we _walking _back to town?"

Before Emma could protest, she was swallowed by yet another purple cloud and found herself in the middle of her parents' apartment, (stomach slightly shaky).

"…Are we done with the magic lessons then?"

"Well, we don't wanna overdo it, right? One step at a time."

"All right, then… So, shall we—"

"Can I wait here till Henry comes back?"

"Yeah, sure?"

Regina headed for the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Emma stood there for a second, clueless what to do, until… she realized the parts of her future baby sibling's bed still lay across the floor, exactly the way her and David had left them behind earlier, looking lost like strangers who accidentally gathered on the living room floor. Well, now was as good a time as any to get that done, right?

"Hey, do you think I should try putting that crib together again…?"

"With… _magic_?", she added, looking at Regina wide-eyed.

The other woman raised an eyebrow, and answered, most dignified,

"I actually had one of these before, as you might recall, and although I might have chosen a crib that came in one piece, it simply can't be that difficult."

Determined to succeed, Regina raised from her stool and walked towards the battlefield that was the crib construction zone, took hold of the manual (the right way around) and started reading, voice inspiring confidence.

"Let's see. You take screws E with washers D through bar C using wrench F… _Where's your wrench?_… It looks like you haven't even _started_ yet! …How can you build this thing without a wrench?—"

20 minutes later, something remotely resembling a bed for an infant stood in front of them, shakily, and, when Emma gave it one final push "to make sure the bolts stick", collapsed.

Regina sighed in frustration.

"Can I?", she asked, finally giving in. Emma raised her hands in defeat, and with a swift hand move and a purple cloud puffing away, there it was, a perfectly built baby crib.

"Can I…tell them I did it without magic?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the Saviours' miserable pleading. (Emma took that as a yes.)

"Let's wait for Henry then."

"…Care for some tea?"

Regina was taken aback for a second. This whole being-nice-to-each-other thing still surprised her sometimes.

"Yes?…"

"…thanks?"

It wasn't really that difficult though. _Being civil_. After Emma had fixed the tea and poured each of them a cup, she sat back down at the table next to Regina. It was silent for a while. Emma kept looking at the crib, obviously pondering.

"So, whenever the baby's coming, she or he will be save in here?"

"I told you so."

"Well, I still think we should go the direct way and confront that witch."

"_Together_.", she added tentatively.

"…"

"Maybe if you would've had let me help you the last time—"

"Then we still wouldn't know if my lovely sister wouldn't have just flung us both up to the clocktower. I can't tell for sure yet what she's capable of…"

"But me, on the other hand… That was quite something, right?"

Regina looked at her, amused.

"I'm seeing a complete new side of you. Embracing your magic like that — the last time I practically had to talk you into a rage so you would even attempt to ignite that power!"

"Well, I've changed my mind, alright? I guess… after witnessing a couple of times that magic doesn't always have to be dark and destructive… And, desperate times, desperate measures, you know. Something like that."

Regina was trying to hide her curiousity and bare pleasure over Emma's new found eagerness, but her eyes gave kudos anyway.

"But, joking aside, even if we don't know what she's up to, I think we might have a real chance."

Emma looked at her, waiting for validation. Well. Regina didn't dissent._ That's_ something.

"And maybe… somehow we'll find a way to get Henry his memories back."

At the mention of his name, Regina's eyes lit up for a moment, just before the resignation hit and she snapped back at her, sharper than she intended—

"Have you forgotten that there simply is no way? And if there'd be the slightest chance, that I would've tried my best already to make it happen?"

"Regina… there's gotta be something… you can't just give up hope…"

"Can't I? Because it's getting really hard right now, and every time I get to see him and he treats me like every other stranger in this town— it's becoming more and more unbearable."

Emma just looked at her helplessly, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to introduce myself to him in the first place."

"Hey, that's not true. The kid likes you. And with time, as he's getting to know you better, you guys are gonna be friends, I'm sure. And just imagine, when he gets his memories back — he'll have a fresh look at you and will remember his mom and everything she did for him, at the same time."

"We're not talking about _when_, but _if_…", Regina said quietly. "But… I appreciate your positivity. Mabye someday, something good will spring from it."

"Didn't we just witness that an hour ago? Well, in some form, anyway?"

Emma smiled at her warmly and Regina returned the gesture, just trying to imagine Henry getting back his memories of her, and what exactly it would mean for all of them. What life would they continue living then?

Before she could ask Emma about how she'd imagined it all to happen, there was a knock on the door.

"Is that Henry?"

"Maybe. I'll go check."

Emma got up from her seat and quickly looked back at her, before she opened the door.

"Hey. It's going to be okay, huh?"


End file.
